This invention is related to a method for the manufacturing of a device for reading-out of a two-dimensional charge image stored in an array.
The device consists of stacked printed circuit boards, each of which is provided on one of its large faces with switch-selected amplifiers, to each of which a leak resistance is assigned, and each of which is provided on one its narrow sides, and on a portion of the adjacent large face that is equipped with leak resistances, with a thin film of electrically conductive material. In this device, one large face of each of the printed circuit boards is provided with a recess running parallel to the narrow side. To the electrodes of each printed circuit board, a switch-selected amplifier, for example, a dual-gate MOSFET, is assigned. The amplifiers are arranged one behind the other along the longitudinal axis of the recess. The connecting lines are at least approximately of the same length between each electrode and the corresponding switch-selected amplifier. The main control lines are arranged on the narrow sides of the printed circuit boards that are opposite the electrodes, in the direction of the columns, which in each case provides an electrically conducting connection between the control lines for the switch-selected amplifiers of the printed circuit boards, when the respective lines belong the the same columns. The ground lines of the printed circuit boards are connected outside the printed circuit boards to a ground bus.
The device itself, is described in a pending patent application entitled "Array Apparatus for the Reording Out A Two-Dimensional Charge Image," Ser. No. 503,798, filed June 13, 1983. The contents of the '798 application are herein incorporated by reference.
In manufacturing this device, it is customary to arrange and construct the connecting lines on a common face of the printed circuit boards and the control lines, as well as the signal line, the ground line and the leak resistances by using thin-film technology. For this purpose, the narrow side and the adjacent large face are covered over their entire surface with a thin film of electrically conductive material. This thin film is preferably vapor-deposited, in particular, sputtered on. Next, familiar lithographic methods are used to form the connecting lines, the control lines, the signal line, the ground line and the leak resistances, by removing the superfluous parts of the applied film. The division of the thin film on the narrow side into individual electrodes can, for example, be accomplished by means of a saw. Photographic methods can also be used to produce the individual electrodes from the thin film.